ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
DS9 Season 2 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in DS9 Season 2 A * Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Sam Alejan as a Starfleet medical officer (uncredited) * Dion Anderson as Zolan * Philip Anglim as Bareil Antos * Michael Ansara as Kang * Daphne Ashbrook as Melora Pazlar * Rene Auberjonois as: ** Odo ** Odo (mirror) B *Majel Barrett as the Computer voice *Ivor Bartels as a Starfleet security officer (uncredited) *Susan Bay as Admiral Rollman *John Beck as "Raymond Boone" *Michael Bell as **Borum **Drofo Awa *Leslie Bevis as Rionoj *Richard Beymer as Li Nalas *Geoffrey Blake as Arjin *Bill Bolender as The Albino *Chuck Borden as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Barbara Bosson as Roana *Avery Brooks as: **Benjamin Sisko **Benjamin Sisko (mirror) *Michael Reilly Burke as Hogue C *K Callan as Alsia *William Campbell as Koloth *Amanda Carlin as Kobb *Katrina Carlson as a Bajoran officer *Darleen Carr as E'Tyshra *Bernie Casey as Calvin Hudson *Martin Cassidy as a Male villager ( ) *Larry Cedar as Nydrom *Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien *Julian Christopher as a Cardassian voice ( ) *John Colicos as Kor *Christopher Collins as The Albino's assistant *Sharon Conley as Jomat Luson *John Cothran, Jr. as Telok *Peter Crombie as Fallit Kot *Mary Crosby as Natima Lang *Emilia Crow as Zyree *Robert Curtis-Brown as Sorad D *Bertila Damas as Sakonna *Paul Dooley as Enabran Tain *Michael Durrell as Hazar E *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Mark Erickson as Piersall *Terrence Evans as Proka Migdal *Steven John Evans as a Guard ( ) F *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *John Fleck as a Hutet Cardassian officer (uncredited) *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami G *Megan Gallagher as Mareel *Mike Genovese as Zef'No *Stephen Gevedon as Klingon #1 *Ann H. Gillespie as Jabara *John Glover as Verad *Sandra Grando as ''Odyssey'' second officer *Bruce Gray as Chekote *Max Grodénchik as Rom *Anthony Guidera as a Cardassian H *Molly Hagan as Eris *Hana Hatae as Molly O'Brien *Albert Henderson as Cos *Karen Hensel as Deela J *Michael Jace as an ''Odyssey'' first officer K * Charlie-Olisa Kaine as Ensign Kelly (uncredited) * Michael A. Krawic as William Samuels * Richard Kiley as Gideon Seyetik * Andrew Koenig as Tumak L *Caroline Lagerfelt as Makbar *Frank Langella as Jaro Essa (uncredited) *Philip LeStrange as Coutu *Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko M *Stephen Macht as Krim *Chuck Madalone as a Maquis guard (uncredited) *Dennis Madalone as a Marauder *Matt McKenzie as Weld Ram *Robert MacKenzie as Trazko *Robert Mandan as Kotan Pa'Dar *Betty McGuire as Vayna *Trula M. Marcus as a Female villager ( ) *Kenneth Mars as Colyus *Deborah May as Haneek *Colm Meaney as: **Miles O'Brien **Miles O'Brien (mirror) *Katherine Moffat as Vaatrik Pallra *Bill Mondy as Jakin *Tom Morga as a Maquis guard (uncredited) *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer (uncredited) N *Paul Nakauchi as Romah Doek *Julia Nickson as Cassandra *Natalia Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev *Chris Nelson Norris as Trajok O *Alan Oppenheimer as Keogh *Jack R. Orend as Human ( ) *Leland Orser as Gai P *Charles Parks as Eblan *Vidal Peterson as Rugal *Tony Plana as Amaros *Richard Poe as Evek *Jeff Pruitt as a Maquis guard (uncredited) R *Steve Rankin as Yeto *Bert Remsen as Kubus Oak *Mark Riccardi as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) *Salli Elise Richardson as: **Fenna **Nidell *Andrew Robinson as Elim Garak *Tammy Rodriguez as the yellow-skinned dabo girl (uncredited) *Tiny Ron as Maihar'du *Michael Rose as Niles *Tim Russ as T'Kar *Estella Russell as a Terran slave (uncredited) S *John St. John as Native American Maquis *Chris Sarandon as Martus Mazur *Camille Saviola as Opaka *Nicholas Shaffer as Cowl *William Schallert as Varani *John Schuck as Parn *Eric Server as a Bajoran peace officer *Nicholas Shaffer as Cowl *Wallace Shawn as Zek *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) *Armin Shimerman as: **Quark **Quark (mirror) *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Michael Buchman Silver as Vinod *Jimmie F. Skaggs as Boheeka *James Sloyan as Mora Pol *Don Stark as Ashrock *Gail Strickland as Alixus *Heidi Swedberg as Rekelen *Kitty Swink as Rozahn T *Ron Taylor as the the Klingon chef *Brian Thompson as Inglatu *Noley Thornton as Taya *Kenneth Tobey as Rurigan U *Helene Udy as Pel V *Steve Vinovich as Joseph *Tom Villard as Prylar Bek *Nana Visitor as: **Kira Nerys **Kira Nerys (mirror) W *Todd Waring as DeCurtis *Fritz Weaver as Kovat *Steven Weber as Day Kannu *Erick Weiss as Stephen *Peter White as Sharat *Edward Wiley as Toran *Cress Williams as Talak'talan Z *Jillian Ziesmer as Asha *Michael Zurich as a Bajoran security deputy (uncredited) Category:Production lists DS9 Season 2 Season 2 nl:DS9 Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices